cwcharacterfandomcom-20200214-history
Ahsoka Skysword
Ashley Ahsoka Skysword was born on Naboo in 36 BBY, to Leena Skysword and Vann Lightdrift, two Togrutas from Shili. They moved to Naboo just before Ashley was born. Vann then left, as he was a well-known smuggler, wanted for crimes against Jabba the Hutt. Sometime in 33 BBY, Ashley found a bundle outside their house. Inside there was a Trandoshan toddler, same age as Ashley, with a silver bracelet bearing the name Anakin Darkforcer. Leena and Ashley took the child in, and Leena raised Anakin as her very own. In 29 BBY, Cad Bane murdered Leena Skysword, and Anakin Darkforcer and Ashley Skysword escaped to Coruscant on their mother's ship. From there they were found by Grand Jedi Master Yoda , groaning under crashed ship debris. The Coruscant doctors were forced to amputate Ashley's leg. In 22 BBY, Ashley was assigned to be Jedi General Term Fett's Padawan learner, and joined his squad, Viper Squadron. Her first mission was on Christophsis, with her cousin Ahsoka Tano. After Christophsis, she met Shaia Lavabomb, Jysella Coldstalker and Recis Titan, the Generals of Viper Squadron. Sometime in 21 BBY, Ashle joined up with childhood friend Kol Kerz-Tak on a mission to infiltrate the Sith Academy on Umbara to rescue Ahsoka Tano from inside. Birth and Early Years Ashley Skysword was born in the 12th month on the 7th day, on Naboo, 36 BBY. Just a few hours after she was born, her father, Vann Lightdrift, left them to run away from bounty hunters. Vann was a well-known smuggler, and had recently offended Jabba the Hutt. The Hutt sent bounty hunters after Vann, to kill him and present his head as a gift to Jabba. In attempts not to be tracked, Leena set Ashley's last name as Skysword, her own, and prayed the bounty hunters wouldn't come for them. When the Togruta child was finally old enough to wonder where her father was, Leena told her he would be away for a long time. Ashley, being as gullible as a one-and-a-half-year-old is, believed her. Ashley grew into a funny young toddler who loved to build things and play "hospital". She learned to walk and talk at an early age, and the only sign of Force-sensitivity showed itself when she fell off the high monkey bars at school and used the power to cushion her fall. But Leena never knew about that. Ashley was forever constructing things with her building blocks, then taking them all apart and redoing it into something else. She didn't have that many blocks, but she wasn't too attached to her models either. At age three, she was reciting the Jedi Code in a sing-song voice and making ship noises with her mouth as she flew one of her block models around the house. She wrote her own stories, read books, and ran around outside using sticks as lightsabers. The only thing she wished she had was a sibling to play and build with. Anakin Darkforcer When she was nearly four, she got her wish. Ashley was going outside to pick berries when she found a bundle outside the doorstep. Reciting the Jedi Code under her breath happily, she grabbed her basket and headed outside. She nearly tripped over the bundle. She stopped and looked warily at it. When it gave a small, whiney noise, she ran inside screaming for Leena. Together the two brought the thing inside and unwrapped it. It was a small, young Trandoshan, the same age as Ashley, wearing a thin brown tunic and silver bracelet with Anakin Darkforcer engraved in it. And so the Trandoshan became Anakin Darkforcer. At first he was wary of his new family, and didn't speak much. But when he decided that they were his new family, he never, ever shut up. He would rattle on and on about random things, and he would sing the Jedi Code with Ashley and even sometimes reluctantly play "hospital" with her. "Hospital" was a game Ashley had created, in which she took all her stuffies and pretended her room was a hospital. She would tend to the stuffies, mend their "broken bones" and occasionally let them go back to their houses. Anakin wasn't as fond of the game, but he would play if Ashley let him have a little extra dessert at dinner. Fire It was a bright sunny day the day Cad Bane made the connection between Vann Lightdrift and Leena Skysword. Ashley and Anakin were seven, and they were chasing each other in the backyard when Leena called them in for lunch. Immediately, the two ran inside, as they were very hungry. Ashley ran in first, and then was chased by Anakin, who tripped over a stair on his way up. The children had just gotten to the kitchen door, but when they looked through they saw a blue-skinned man in a hat walking in from the other door, with two blasters at his sides. At first Ashley thought he was a guest whom Leena had invited, but when he pointed those pistols at Leena's head and pushed her to the ground, Ashley reconsidered this.